Morning
by BackpackBetsy
Summary: Merlin helps Arthur deal with an early morning...problem. Just some Arthur/Merlin PWP. Established Merthur.


**A/N:** Basically, this is a gift to some friends of mine. They wanted Merthur porn, they got Merthur porn! Just a short little something. (: Rated M for a spontaneous blowjob (the best kind).

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim everything except the writing.

* * *

><p>Arthur wasn't really sure how it happened. One minute, he was lying in bed, sleepily blinking into the rays of sunlight that streamed through his window. The next minute, his hand was in his pants, stroking his length in lazily uneven jerks as his mind wandered.<p>

To a pair of bright blue eyes under a mop of brown hair. To a crooked smile and a lanky body and…

Arthur knew he should probably be guilty, thinking about Merlin this way, but now that he was so much more than his manservant, now that they stole kisses in the corridors and spent days picnicking in the forest and nights curled up before the fire, now that Merlin was so much more to him... It was only natural that the young prince saw him in compromising positions in his dreams and used his image behind his eyelids to satisfy himself when he woke.

So he enjoyed this time, these quiet and precious few minutes when he was still half asleep, able to live in some fantasy world where it was Merlin's hands and not his own that touched him. Because despite everything, they had never really gone any farther than quick kisses. Arthur was a prince, after all, and no matter what Arthur thought of him Merlin was still just a servant. Not a very good one, but still.

Merlin was good at many things, but knocking was not one of them. The manservant burst in with a mighty bang as the door swung open so far it struck the wall and slammed shut just as loudly. Merlin nearly tripped over himself in his haste to get into the room, blurting out some unintelligible blabber about "sorry … late …. Gaius … chores … sorry … sorry." Arthur barely had enough time to pull his hand from his pants and bunch the covers over himself, sitting up slightly and staring in bewilderment at the whirlwind that was Merlin.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked suddenly, brow knitting in concern as he approached the bed. Arthur shrunk back away from him, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" he snapped, waving a hand dismissively.

"Really? You looked all flushed. Here, let me get he covers off you-" Merlin started to pull at the blanket, but Arthur slapped his hand away and scooted quickly to the other side of the bed.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Arthur said between clenched teeth. Not surprisingly, having Merlin come so close to him when he was aroused like this was not doing anything to help his situation. Merlin threw his hands in the air and huffed.

"What's gotten into you?" Merlin demanded. Even though they were together, Merlin was just as incompliant as he'd ever been. Arthur usually appreciated having someone who would stand up to him when he was being a royal prat, but right now was not one of those times. Right now was one of the times when he wished Merlin would just listen to him for once. Arthur sat up, making sure to keep the covers bunched up just enough. Though, this movement against his hardened erection elicited a slight wince that Merlin did not fail to notice.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, reaching for the covers. "Honestly, if I find out you've someone managed to wound yourself in your sleep-"

"It's not that!" Arthur practically yelled. "For the love of – Merlin, I'm fine, just-!" He moved to swat away Merlin's hand again, but Merlin was quicker, deftly reaching past Arthur's failing defenses, grabbing at the covers and pulling them down. He froze at the sight of the bulge in Arthur's trousers, and Arthur couldn't help but stare at Merlin in some attempt to gage his reaction.

"Um," Merlin said intelligently. "Oh. I…oh." Merlin's gaze darted briefly to Arthur's, then away. "If, um, if I may ask…were you thinking…?"

"Yes," Arthur groaned, now completely defeated. A slight sound came from Merlin, who quickly clasped a hand over his mouth. Then his shoulders started shaking, and his eyes crinkled, and to Arthur's genuine amazement finally Merlin burst out laughing.

"Is this funny to you?" asked Arthur, distraught. "Because I am having trouble finding the humor here!" He made to pull the covers back over himself, but Merlin held tight to them. His eyes were once again locked on the situation at hand. As if he was in a trance, Arthur sat immobile and watched Merlin's tongue dart out to carefully wet those plump and perfect lips of his. Arthur swallowed hard and wondered if Merlin could see the reaction Arthur was having to him. Finally, Merlin spoke.

"Do…d'you think I could…" Merlin shifted his body was he was sitting on the bed. Arthur had never realized how small the bed really was until he could practically feet the heat from Merlin's body so close to his. He could feel Merlin's breath ghost across his ear and neck and felt goosebumps as Merlin whispered, "I could, y'know, help…"

Arthur wasn't entirely sure of the correct way to respond to this, but when a rather desperate "Yes" wrested itself from his lips, he didn't regret it. Merlin grinned his big, goofy, stupid, perfect grin while something far wickeder glinted in his bright blue eyes. Merlin's hand teased only briefly at the hem of Arthur's trousers before slipping in, wrapping around Arthur's hardened length and pulling it out into the open air. Arthur gasped, his head falling backwards against the headboard and Merlin drew almost painfully long strokes down Arthur's cock. Arthur felt his manservant reposition himself on the bed, but Arthur's view was of the curtains atop his four poster, so when he felt a sudden warmth envelop his cock he nearly yelped in surprise, looking down to see the Merlin's shaggy mop of hair bobbing between his legs. Arthur sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, one hand fisting itself into the dark locks of the scrawnier boy while the other clutched at his sheets like a life line. With the wet and cavernous warmth of Merlin's mouth, the sinfully pleasurable feel of his tongue as it swirled around Arthur's head and then trailed languidly down the shaft, and the small whimpers that vibrated in the manservant's throat, Arthur quickly found himself reaching his climax.

"M-Merlin," his moaned, his fist clenching. On cue, Merlin took the whole of Arthur's length into his mouth, choking slightly as Arthur came with a shudder that wracked the prince's entire body. Merlin pulled off of Arthur's cock and licked his lips as Arthur lay panting, releasing his hands from Merlin's hair and reveling in the afterglow of his orgasm. Merlin drew close, placing a light kiss on Arthur's jaw.

"Better?" he asked, and Arthur managed a winded chuckle.

"Looks like we've finally found something you're good at, Merlin," Arthur teased breathlessly. Merlin grinned and smacked Arthur lightly upside the head before climbing out of bed. Arthur almost grudgingly pulled his pants back up, watching in amusement as Merlin sauntered to the door.

"I suppose you'll be wanting your breakfast now, Your Highness?" Merlin said with a sweeping bow.

"If you can manage it," Arthur replied with a smirk. Grinning, Merlin left. Arthur crossed his hands behind his head, smiling up at the ceiling. If this was how breakfast was going to be served from now on, the young prince might find himself becoming a morning person.


End file.
